1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of information handling systems, and more particularly to retaining power management settings across sleep states within an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to provide an information handling system with various power management settings via, for example, the operating system of the information handling system. The power management settings are often used in portable information handling systems.
With portable information handling systems, if a user attaches or removes power while the system is in a sleep state, the operating system has no knowledge that changes have occurred to the system configuration that was present when the information handling system entered the sleep state. Accordingly, the operating system does not change the power policy of the information handling system. Due to this, battery consumption of the system could be much higher than what the user expects.
It would be desirable to provide a way to adjust power management setting of the operating system while the system is in a sleep state.